


What will we become?

by Alecto



Series: The Millennium Archives [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Remix, Episode: e142 Scrutiny (The Magnus Archives), Kaiba Seto Has Issues, M/M, The Magnus Archives Season 4, Unresolved Romantic Tension, spirit gate 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Ever since Seto emerged from his coma, he'd been different. Becoming an Entity's chosen avatar changed people. Joey hadn't known exactly how much until he learned of the head archivist's disturbing new "feeding" habit.In which Seto Kaiba is the Archivist, and Joey Wheeler is not Martin Blackwood.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: The Millennium Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008552
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	What will we become?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 8  
> Prompt: Fear  
> Inspired by the events of [The Magnus Archives](http://rustyquill.com/the-magnus-archives/)' episode 142 - Scrutiny.

Recording in hand, Joey stormed into the Archives. It was as oppressive and creepy as he remembered, but part of him missed this awful vault housing the world's trauma and secrets. He weaved through the stacks, following a path he'd once traveled so often he could do it blind-folded. 

"Joey?" A soft voice called—Mai, alive and miraculously rescued from the Coffin. 

Joey kept moving. He couldn't stop. By now, Dartz must know he'd left his post. He threw open the door to the head archivist's office with a bang that echoed through the Archives. 

Startled, Seto looked up from the statements he was packing into his briefcase, but he quickly recovered and snapped, "What do you want, Joe—Wheeler? I haven't the time."

"You'll make the time!" Joey growled. His eyes darted around the room, searching for a tape recorder to play the witness— No, the victim's statement. 

Seto's gaze fell on the recording. Understanding dawned on his face. "I see."

Joey waved the tape. "This? Stalking people and compelling statements? This isn't okay! What the hell are you doing, Seto? Tell me you didn't do it on purpose! That it's a side-effect, an addiction, instinct, hell, I'll even take mind control."

His eyes burned from unshed tears. A metastasized lump of fear clogged his throat. His body couldn't stop shaking with rage and grief. 

Seto remained quiet for several beats. "I needed them."

Joey's heart shattered. "She wasn't the only one."

"Jess Tyrell, the woman on the tape, she was the fourth. The first one was a supermarket cleaner—" 

"Stop!" Joey shouted, unable to stand how calm and mechanical Seto sounded. "Promise me you won't do it again."

Seto slammed his briefcase shut and glared. Dark bruises ringed his eyes, but they still burned with an achingly familiar fire. "This is who— _what_ I am now. The statements fuel me. You need to accept that. Not cower—" 

"You're not putting this on me!"

"You don't get to judge me when you chose to work for Dartz."

"We all work for Dartz now. Because I helped put Pegasus behind bars like _you_ asked."

Grabbing his briefcase, Seto marched toward the exit, his trenchcoat flapping around his knees. 

"Where are you going? We're not done."

"Ny-Ålesund," barked Seto before leaving. 

With a scream, Joey hurled the recording at the closed door. It exploded in a shower of plastic and tape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I gotta make everything about my OTP, I've been kicking around the idea of a Magnus Archives fusion. Here's what I have for the casting so far:  
> Seto - Jonathan Sims/The Archivist  
> Joey - Martin Blackwood  
> Tristan - Tim Stoker  
> Tea - Sasha James  
> Pegasus - Elias Bouchard  
> Dartz - Peter Lukas  
> Isis - Basira Hussain  
> Mai - Daisy Tonner  
> Yuugi - Georgie Barker  
> Ryou - Melanie King
> 
> I just like the idea of dub!Kaiba starting off as skeptical like John in season 1 and then having to deal with and accept the power of the Entities/Rituals and be the reluctant savior of humanity.
> 
> Also, trauma, lots of trauma.


End file.
